


Assassin buddies

by Lokissiren



Series: My Multiple realities [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian assassins, F/M, Smut too, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, much fluff, no angst yet!, not even i know where it goes, not sure what other tags, still plotting this one out, this is rare enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki needs to take a trip to earth to assist the Avengers there's no one he trusts more to watch his back than Asta. She's his best trained courtesan, but she's much more than that. Things get interesting when she sees earth for the first time and meets one metal armed little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any tag suggestions. I'm still working out the main plot so no one knows where this is heading. Good news is this means i have no planned angst bucky is safe from my writing.

I slipped down the halls of the royal apartments silently. I was dressed in a gown befitting my status, no servant would question my presence looking as I did. I’d heard the rumors, but I needed to see for myself. That’s what he always said, rumors were for baser beings, we dwelled on facts. I needed to verify. I felt eyes on me before I heard the voice smiling quietly, “Asta.”

I turned setting eyes on the tall lean man. His black hair had grown longer but it was him. I dropped into a curtsey breathing, “My Prince. I am glad to see you once again.”

“You and I both know you ventured down to the dungeons on more than one occasion,” he chuckled strolling out of the shadows.

“I needed to verify the gossip that swarmed the court,” I replied remaining where I was until he granted me to rise, “They said you were dead, then a traitor, I would not have been as patient had Thor been besmirching your name while mourning.”

“Even he is wise enough to be wary of you,” Loki chuckled offering me his arm, “Come.” I took it as we moved toward his chambers, “I noticed even after you witnessed my imprisonment you made no attempt to free me. Should I be enraged by such betrayal?”

“You would have berated me had I been caught,” I smirked back, “The All-father was watching for us to try something. Though he suspected I belonged to you I never gave him proof. Had I moved to free you nothing would have been accomplished, you always did used to lecture me about wasting my energy. I knew you would find your way out.”

“You heeded your lessons well,” he grinned closing the door behind us, “Better than most. Come here darling.”

I grinned hugging him, “It is good to see you free again. Court is dull without you.”

“Court is dull regardless,” he laughed brushing my hair back, “You look well. I had worried what with the Dark elves’ attack.”

“A few mindless elves,” I scoffed, “You know me better than that. The rumors are true then? You have become king?”

“Through negotiation,” he nodded releasing me, “Thor has been distracted with earth since I fell into the void. Not that he has ever had the mind to rule Asgard. He and I have a truce of sorts. He shall be the protector of the realms and I shall remain where I am best sitting on the throne of Asgard negotiating politics for him. I am king in all but name.”

“I will gather my sisters,” I nodded, “We can…”

“I’ve already seen to amassing our talents once again,” He smiled, “I need something else from you. I was hoping you would seek me out before my trip.”

“Trip?”

“Thor, not to anyone’s surprise,” he chuckled, “Requires my help on earth, as do his Avengers. They require some help of my intellect and while I trust Thor needs me…”

“His friends need no such thing,” I nodded, “Are you sure? If it’s protection Lady Sif…”

Loki chuckled sitting down at his desk, “As much as it would make me laugh to watch Sif have to play the watchful protector. You and I both know you are far more skilled than Sif.”

“In stealth maybe,” I sighed rolling my eyes, “It has been years since I was expected to face someone in open combat. In a situation where I do not have a designed upper hand. I am a spy, a thief, an assassin, I am not a soldier, Loki.”

“You never have been,” he chuckled, “Nor would I expect you to be. I ask as a personal favor, Asta.”

“I wasn’t ever going to say no,” I smirked shaking my head, “Just thought I should point out the problems with this plan.”

“Duly noted,” he smiled not looking up from his desk, “I trust you haven’t lost practice with your gift.”

“Of course not,” I huffed surprised at the suggestion, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” He replied.

“How shall you have me dress?” I asked knowing what I needed to pack tonight, “The bodyguard?”

“I think companion best for this excursion,” he smirked up, “But bring your armor just in case.”

“Who says I can’t wear both,” I smirked and he gave me a quizzical look, “I may have purchased some new equipment. I have a feeling you’ll approve.”

“I have no doubt I will,” he smiled.


	2. Earth

I met Loki the next morning at the bifrost dressed in my gown with the hidden armor. He smiled as I dismounted my horse, “Is that new?”

“It is,” I smiled nodding, “Hiemdall.”

“M’lady Valdyr,” he nodded, “Are you ready my lord?”

Loki nodded and we departed through the bifrost appearing on a grassy lawn where a host of people were awaiting us. I tensed but Loki smiled as I surveyed the men and women before us, “Such trust Captain. I’m insulted.”

“You don’t get trust Loki,” a man with a shield replied, “You didn’t say you were bringing anyone.”

“A companion for my stay,” he smiled slipping his arm around me, “Darling.”

“Kona,” I replied appearing as though I was scared, “Lagr halr, etha halr sem eiga vapna stal.”

“Etha fremr halr,” he asked casual as though reassuring me.

“Daell,” I smiled trying not to let my confidence show.

“What are they saying,” the Captain asked the red headed woman next to him.

“Does it look like I speak Asgardian?” She scoffed, “You could ask him.”

“Miss Romanoff is right,” Loki smirked, “You only startled the girl. You could be less threatening you know.”

“This isn’t a social call, reindeer games,” an arrogant man sighed, “You’re here to work.”

“Cool it, Tony,” the Captain sighed, “Jane?”

“She’s not dressed like Sif or the other warriors,” a woman I recognized commented crossing her arms, “She looks like a courtesan. She’s probably harmless.”

“Are you going to keep us standing here all day,” Loki sighed impatiently, “Or may we get on with this. Believe it or not, unlike my brother my life does not revolve around you and your earth. I have better things to be doing than wiling away my time here.”

The Captain nodded and we were escorted inside the slate colored box of a building. It was wholly unimpressive, I hadn’t the faintest idea why Thor was so intrigued with this world. We entered a lounge and Loki made himself comfortable and I sat comfortably beside him as the others got down to business. Loki sighed, “So what could make you stoop so low as to ask for my help?”

“Don’t make me slap you again,” Jane huffed glaring at him, “Thor should be here for this.”

“He wanted to take that mission with Vision and Wanda,” the Captain replied, “He thought we could handle him until he got back.”

“Crazy here yet,” A brunette called strutting into the nearby kitchen. She smiled at Loki, “Hey Crazy. Fancy some tea?”

“Yes, please,” he grinned, “Miss Lewis, you are the first accommodating person since my arrival, color me impressed.”

The Captain glared but didn’t say anything as she scoffed, “Did you expect any less? Who’s your friend?”

“How rude of me,” he nodded, “Forgive me. This is Lady Asta Valdyr, my companion for my stay. Asta, Captain Rogers, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Agent Romanoff, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and I’m afraid I’m drawing a blank.”

“He always this much of an ass,” the metal armed one scoffed.

“Unfortunately,” Jane muttered.

Steve shook his head, “Loki, Sargent Barnes. Bucky, Loki of Asgard.”

“So back to business, now that we’re all acquainted,” Loki smiled as Darcy brought him a cup of tea, “What trouble has my brother gotten you into?”

“It’s not exactly Thor,” Rogers sighed, “Jane would you like to explain?”

“We’ve identified a number of anomalous readings,” she explained, “Similar to the readings that I recorded during your attack on New York. They aren’t chitari, they’re more in line with the readings I took during the convergence. I’ve done some comparing…”

“What are you trying to say Miss Foster,” Loki frowned.

“They match the readings given off when you cast your illusions,” Dr. Banner elaborated, “I compared them with your scepter. They’re a match.”

“No wonder my brother isn’t here,” Loki mused, “This isn’t a request for my help. You’re accusing me.”

“No,” Rogers shook his head.

“Yes,” Tony huffed, “Come on Cap. It’s there in black and white. Crazy here has been messing around here again.”

“On the contrary,” Loki replied calmly as I assessed various escape routes, “I have my hands full on Asgard keeping the court in order. I have no need nor desire to bother with trivial mortals.”

“We know,” Jane replied, “There’s been no alerts of the bifrost being triggered and the drifting of the worlds means any back doors have been closed for another millennium. We asked you here to help us find out who is using magic like yours. It’s dangerous and…”

“You don’t need to lecture me on the dangers of this,” Loki muttered, “Someone is impersonating me. I too wish to know what lies as you say, at the bottom of this. However, I cannot stay indefinitely. Someone must sit on the throne of Asgard…”

“If you stay, Thor goes,” Jane sighed looking disheartened, “We figured as much. Thor has agreed that until we narrow down the search.”

“I’ll need to speak with him. I need to make him aware of the various political situations before he returns,” he sighed, “When shall he return?”

“Soon,” Jane nodded as there was a tell-tale sound his hammer from outside, “Now, I guess.”

“Lovely,” Loki smiled turning to me, “Forgive me darling it appears I will be detained for a short while. I’ll be along to entertain you later. Is there somewhere my friend can stay?”

“Buck…”

“Yeah,” the Sargent nodded, “I’ll show her around. Shall we doll?”

I rose following him down the halls of the building as he explained, “That back there was the kitchen and rec room. Up here on the left is the gym or I guess battle ground or something. Bedrooms all down this hall. Here we are.” He opened a door to a small room with a bed and wardrobe, “Through that door is the bathroom. Do you have bathrooms? Well, better question I guess is do you understand me…”

“We have bathrooms,” I smiled curtly surveying the room.

“She speaks!” he chuckled, “And not in another language.”

“I know the common tongue,” I acknowledged.

“I gathered,” he scoffed, “So I guess I sounded like an idiot trying to explain things coming down the hall.”

“Not at all,” I replied simply putting my things away, “Is there a library at your facility? If Loki is going to be busy…”

“Stark is not big on books,” Bucky chuckled, “Plenty of other things to do. We have a wonderful new thing called T.V.”

“What is T.V?” I asked wondering if this might get me privacy to find some vantage points.

Bucky smiled picking up a small device and pressing a button, “the magic of television, Doll.”

A screen sprang to life depicting people moving about. I watched it for a moment before asking, “Why do you call me doll? I am not a child’s toy.”

“Sorry,” he laughed, “I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just something I say. Always have.”

“Do you call the Captain doll?” I inquired remembering the trust they seemed to share.

He sputtered laughing again, “Steve? No. You say doll to a… well a doll, a girl, a lady.”

“Women,” I nodded understanding his meaning, “So Jane Foster is a ‘doll’.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he shrugged leaning on the doorway, “But I wouldn’t say that in front of Thor. Not unless I want to get fried with an almighty bolt of lightning.”

“Then Miss Darcy?”  
He sputtered again, “That’s Steve’s girl. I ain’t in the habit of calling my best friend’s girl, doll.”

“Miss Lewis belongs to Captain Rogers?” I stared surprised, “Is she his servant?”

“No,” Bucky laughed, “They’re uh…”

“They are intimate,” I nodded catching his meaning, “Interesting…”

“Why’s that interesting?” Bucky frowned.

“Well, Loki is attracted to her,” I shrugged having a seat, “Does that surprise you?”

“Don’t know a thing about the guy other than he blew up my home town,” Bucky shook his head, “But he makes a move on Darce he’s asking for trouble. Steve ain’t too fond of the guy as it is. So he’s what some kind of god?”

“To mortals like yourself, yes,” I nodded.

“I ain’t exactly typical, doll,” he scoffed before correcting, “Or am I supposed to call you My Lady.”

“It makes no difference to me,” I shrugged absently, “You may use my name if you wish. We are not in court. I suppose I shall be Asta here, Sargent Barnes.”

“Bucky,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asta: the woman, the small man, and the man with the metal arm
> 
> Loki: and the others
> 
> Asta: easy
> 
> (Asta was assessing the threats of the Avengers welcome party and reporting to Loki)


	3. there goes the cat and the bag

After a moment I nodded, “Well, if you’ll excuse me, Bucky. I would like to refresh myself.”

He winced, “I’m afraid everyone would kind of like me to keep an eye on you, doll. People are a bit on edge having Loki here and no one was expecting him to bring a guest…”

“You are holding me prisoner,” I frowned.

“Nah,” he shook his head casually, “I just have to stay with you…” I huffed trying to think of a way around this. I should be watching Loki not sitting guarded in a room by some soldier. After a moment he sighed, “You said Loki is into Darcy?”

“He is attracted to her, yes,” I nodded, “What of it?”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” he asked with a shrug, “I mean you’re his ‘companion’…”  
I caught his meaning and sighed, “Loki is the Prince of Asgard. There are many beautiful women in court and many of them seek his affections. Yet I am his chosen companion. So no, his affection for a mortal woman already spoken for does not bother me. I should be at his side though, or is that too forbidden?”

“You can go where you like doll,” Bucky shrugged, “I’m just gunna be a few steps behind.”

I sighed deciding to try and lose my guard. I nodded and stepped into the hall and strolled casually down scanning for quick corners or anywhere I could lose his line of sight. Loki was with Thor, I couldn’t just walk into their meeting not if I was to maintain Loki’s rouse. We started to pass the rec room and I noticed it over looked a foyer where we had entered. I could hear the voices, that is where I needed to be. I paused and so did Bucky, he ventured, “Everything alright, doll?”

I swallowed placing a hand to my corset feigning ill, “I’m afraid I am not well… I feel rather faint… I’m afraid I may…”

I stumbled and he caught me nodding, “Whoa there doll. I’ve got you. Why don’t we get you sitting down?”

“Yes,” I sighed weakly, “I think that probably best…”  
I blinked as he scooped me carrying me back to the rec room. He settled me on the couch and left bringing me a glass of water. I took it as he asked, “Have you had anything to eat doll? You could have low blood sugar…”

“Pardon?”

“I’ll get you something to eat,” he smiled stepping into the kitchen. I took the brief moment to peer down to where Thor and Loki were talking with Jane Foster and Captain Rogers. Everything looked calm but I knew Thor’s temper was quick to snap. I glanced between my guard and the people below us making sure he didn’t notice. He returned with some food commenting, “For someone who isn’t very jealous, you haven’t stopped watching Jane.”

“Why would Jane Foster be of concern?” I shrugged.

“I thought everyone knew about her and Thor,” He chuckled, “Isn’t she going to be queen or something?”

“That woman,” I scoffed, “Queen of Asgard? A mortal? It will never happen. Not even Thor is that bold.”

“The way I heard it he hasn’t had eyes for any other girl since he met her,” Bucky chuckled.

I heard Thor’s voice raise in temper and I snapped up hopping over the balcony as his hammer moved to his hand. I landed on him knocking him back and making Jane shout. I flung two knives toward Captain Rogers distracting him as I dealt with Thor. I landed a blow to his face before I was pulled off of him but a metal arm. I dug my arm back startling Bucky loosening his grip enough to twist around and free myself. Thor had risen but I quickly extended my hidden blades to either of their necks stopping the fight. I didn’t bother to look only asked, “My prince?”

“Lower your weapons, Asta,” Loki ordered and I obeyed, “The fault was mine. Apologies, Miss Foster I meant no offence.”

“What trick is this Loki,” Thor snapped glaring at me, “You bring your witch to earth with you, for what end?”

“Pleasure to see you as well, Thor,” I scoffed stowing my swords.

“I was unsure as to you friends’ motives,” Loki shrugged to his brother, “You can’t fault me my protection seeing as many on this planet would like my head.”

“And I suppose you called her back to court as soon as you returned,” Thor frowned, “I thought we were done with these deceptions…”

“If you had bothered to look, Your Grace,” I snapped snippily, “You would know I never left court. But I suppose I don’t even make the notice of such a high and lordly…”

“Asta,” Loki frowned silencing me, “Asta only returned to me last night. I only brought her as a precaution. No offence Captain but my last visit was less than warm.”

“Well,” Rogers huffed crossing his arms, “Ripping out a man’s eye will do that. So if she isn’t his friend, who is she?”

“She is his friend,” Thor huffed not taking his eyes off me, “She’s also his spy, a thief, and I suspect an assassin.”

“You’ve proven nothing,” I scoffed rolling my eyes, “I am in court by the grace of my Prince, to educate myself, to better myself, to become a value to…”

“Don’t spout that nonsense, ormstunga!” he shouted.

“Rayna minn far, brusi!” I snapped icily reaching for my swords, “etha bjothja minn etha thrjuta, ver bathjir vita yth geta vaetki jafn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thor calls Asta ormstunga, its and insult that translates to "serpent tongue"
> 
> Asta replies: Prove my misdeeds, he-goat (insult). Or challenge me and fail, we both know you are no equal!


	4. come down

His hammer snapped back to his hand and Loki snapped, “That’s enough Asta. Remove yourself.”

I huffed removing my hands from the hilt of my swords and leaving. Bucky followed me remaining ever watchful. I returned to my room and he resumed his post in the doorway sighing, “So I take it you and the god of thunder don’t see eyes to eye.”

“He and I are not fond of one another,” I nodded, “He believes me unworthy of patronage, believes me unworthy of court.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “I got that when he called you a thief and a spy and a murder and whatever that last thing was.”

“Serpent tongue,” I explained, “It was an insult.”

“I gathered from the tone,” Bucky nodded, “He always been such a prick?”

“You are his friend and would insult him,” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“He’s Steve’s friend, I don’t know him that well,” Bucky shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, he still shouldn’t speak to a woman that way.”

“He is a prince,” I scoffed, “He may speak how he likes and always has. His insults are nothing new to my ears.”

“You’re pretty good,” he smiled appraising me, “Not many can get the better of me. Especially with this…” he tapped his metal arm, “I’m impressed. I take it that whole fainting thing was an act.”

“My duty is to protect Loki,” I nodded, “I knew Thor would not be pleased if he saw me but I needed to watch over him. You do your duty well in watching me.”

“Well,” he smiled casually, “Ain’t the worst job I’ve had. Is what he said true? About you being a spy and all.”

“I do as Loki bids,” I replied having a seat, “In the realm of the court that may be acquiring information or disposing of his enemies. That can take many forms as I presume you know.”

“And what would you resume about me,” he chuckled, “Reading people part of your job.”

“It’s my gift,” I replied and he looked confused, “Loki has his magic, Thor his strength, it is not uncommon among our people to have a gift. I read people. I know you were once a soldier, that something terrible happened… you died… then returned… You’re a deathwalker. But you were not yourself. You are old, aged beyond your years. You did what I do, once, but not anymore. You are a marksman, with a keen shot to rival the best.”

“You can tell all that by looking at me,” Bucky looked surprised.

“I knew that the second I saw you standing outside,” I replied, “Just as I know a beast lurks behind the eyes of Dr. Banner. And Agent Romanoff is one of the most deadly people living at this fortress.”

“What you said to Loki when you arrived,” he realized with a smile, “You were reporting who were the biggest threats.”

I nodded, “I suspect he knew about Banner and Romanoff, he didn’t look surprised. You, though… you two have never met, have you?”

“I was still on ice last time he was here,” Bucky shook his head, “Steve still thought I was dead. No offense but he’s a bit of a dick. Why on earth do you follow him?”

“Why do you follow Captain Rogers?” I asked neutrally, “Loki is arrogant at times, I won’t deny that. However, it is usually a front. He is an exceptionally caring man, clever and determined, but kind as well. That is the man I have known.”

“I follow Steve because for one he’s my friend,” Bucky shrugged stepping into the room, “Plus Steve’s saved my life a number of times, patched me up when most wanted to write me off, even gave up all this for a time for me.”

“Loki is my friend,” I returned, “He has saved my life several times, retrieved healers for me when I was ill or injured, has ever had faith in me. He has never abandoned his position for me, but that would only harm me. Loki is just as deserving of loyalty as Captain Rogers or Thor…”

“Steve doesn’t snap at me to shut up though,” Bucky pointed out, “Or let his brother insult me like that.”

“Where did you grow up?” I smiled enjoying the conversation.

“Change of subject, eh doll?” he raised an eyebrow.

“It is relevant,” I smiled, “I promise.”

“Brooklyn,” he nodded, “In New York. Uh, America.”

“What do your people believe in?”

“Freedom, justice,” he sighed thinking for a moment, “equality… baseball… apple pie…. Ooh, the best damn slice of pizza in New York…”

“You switch brains with Capsicle again Elsa?” Tony scoffed appearing in the doorway, “How’s the flying squirrel here?”

“We’re fine,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “We were in the middle of a conversation Stark.”

“Hey, I’m just here on orders to lend you a hand if she gets unruly, geezer,” he shrugged, “Have at playboy.”

Bucky shook his head sighing, “You were saying Asta.”

“Your people believe in equality,” I nodded, “Mine believe in honor, family, pride, among other things. Loki is my Prince, as if Thor. His command is obeyed, even if I do not like it. All their subjects obey. When Thor is here, Loki is King in all but name he will always be above me in status. Even if I was high born I would ever be his equal. Therefore he is permitted to snap, as you put it, when I over step my boundary. I should not have insulted Thor as I did. I won’t take it back but I should not have.”

“Nor would I expect you to,” Loki smirked appearing in the doorway, “Would you give me a moment?”

Bucky and Tony stepped into the hall and Loki sighed having a seat on the bed, “That could have gone better.”

“Forgive me,” I muttered staring at my feet, “When I heard him raise his voice… I thought… I should not have provoked him.”

“You had no reason to believe he would not act as he always has,” he smiled, “He should not have said the things he did. I’ll have words with him when we are back on Asgard. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“I showed your hand before it’s time,” I shook my head, “Maybe I am out of practice.”

“Asta,” he frowned, “You did as you were bid. I asked you to protect me and you sensed a danger to my life and reacted. There is no fault there. My rouse was only to test the waters when we first arrived. They have been forthcoming and I have no plots for earth at the moment, I have no more reason to lie to them.”

“Will you be sending me back then?” I sighed, “To oversee my sisters.”

“No,” he replied, “I would rather you stay.” I stared concerned, “I do not sense any mal-intentions from my brother’s friends. Unless you know something I do not…”

“No,” I shook my head, “They are as baffled by the magic as you are.”

“There are yet others though that would wish to cause me harm,” he sighed, “I may yet require your help should they discover my whereabouts.”

“Who?”

“It’s not important,” he shook his head, “Just know that should I tell you your first concern will be for Jane Foster and her friend and not myself, do you understand?”

“My prince…”

“Asta.”

“Yes, My prince.”


	5. the lightning sister

I spent the next two days following Loki around the fortress maintaining a distance sticking to the corners of rooms out of the way. The woman, Jane Foster, continually scanned him with a device and requested he cast spells with his magic. Occasionally Dr. Banner would engage him for tests or ask his opinion on an equation. The Stark man ignored him mostly occasionally made quips at his expense or mine but seemed wary of us. They continued to watch me sergeant Barnes soon became my shadow. Anywhere I went he followed behind making sure I behaved myself. The Lewis girl would appear from time to time in the lab, though none of the others did, and force food upon the distracted scientists. Our third day she brought in tea first, I was beginning to suspect it was her favorite drink when Loki looked up from the latest experiment he was undergoing commenting, “Asta, help Miss Lewis with lunch.”

“Yes, your grace,” I nodded following her from the lab into the kitchen.

I began to pick up plates of food and Miss Lewis laughed, “You don’t have to you know. You can tell him to stick it up his pompous ass.”

I opened my mouth to reply but Bucky laughed, “we’ve been through that one, Darce. He’s above her so she can’t , not really.”

“I can,” I replied with a wry smile, “It would be ill advised, but I could. I do not mind helping, Miss Lewis.”

“Ew,” she made a face as she arranged more plates, “No, definitely not, just Darcy is fine. So you’re what like Loki’s body guard or assassin buddy or something?”

“Something of the sort,” I laughed, “Loki is my patron at court. He’s the reason I received an education, even if there were some additional aspects of my education some don’t approve of.”

“I heard,” she grinned, “I heard you knocked the thunder god on his ass. I want to give you a hug.”

“You are not fond of him?” I chuckled.

“Oh, he’s alright,” Darcy shrugged making another sandwich, “Best guy Jane’s dated but he can be a bit of a dick some times. He thinks he knows everything being some alien with like genius level powers.”

“Thor is no genius,” I scoffed shaking my head, “Among my people he is considered rather average in intelligence. I’ve out witted him on more than a few occasions, and I am not the cleverest at court. Without Loki, he would not fare well there.”

“Is that why he was grumbling before he left,” Darcy laughed picking up the last plate, “Will everything be alright with you and Loki here?”

“I have many sisters,” I nodded, “They will look after him whether he likes it or not. We may not get on with Thor since he sees us as less than honorable, but we all know Loki’s care for his brother. We would not let harm come to him.”

We returned to the lab with the food and I resumed my post. Toward the evening Darcy returned and ushered them all out of the lab insisting they take a break. I returned with Loki to his room and he ignored Darcy’s request bringing the equations up on one of the hologram devices we had brought. He continued to study them for a while before I commented fiddling with one of my knives, “You are supposed to be taking a break.”

“If I heeded the word of every mortal nothing would ever get done,” he smiled not looking up.

“You and I both know she is not any mortal,” I smirked watching his reaction, “You are fond of Darcy.”

He remained impassive to any other eyes but mine as he replied, “I am. I appreciate her tenacity. Under other circumstances I might offer to be her patron when she inevitably fallows Jane to Asgard.”

“Surely Jane will not really be queen,” I stared as his insinuation. He shrugged silently and I gawked, “She is mortal.”

“As are we to an extent,” he replied working on his equation, “Thor cares for the girl, far beyond what I expected but he does. I will not stand against it if it makes him happy. Jane is remarkably brilliant and tenacious. She is good for him.”

“That is the last thing I expected to hear from you,” I scoffed shaking my head, “Though I suppose you’ve had more interaction with her than I have.”

“You needn’t watch me constantly you know,” he chuckled, “This can’t be very interesting. You should explore the facility, perhaps seek out sergeant Barnes.”

“Why would I seek out Bucky?” I rolled my eyes.

“He follows you like a lost puppy,” Loki chuckled finally looking up from his work to smirk at me.

“He follows me because they do not trust me,” I returned, “They want me watched.”

Loki shrugged, “Doesn’t mean he must make conversation, yet he does. He makes you laugh.” I shrugged saying nothing, I knew better than to deny it when he had seen it himself and he continued, “Do as you wish, Asta. We both know you gift allows you some distance. You will know if I’m in danger. Take some time for yourself.”

“As you wish,” I rolled my eyes.


	6. sparring match

I wandered around for a bit exploring the fort. It was late and it was very quiet, I liked it this way. There was no one to constantly watch my actions and jump at my slightest movements. I could relax, I strolled the halls until I found the gym Bucky had mentioned. It was a small for a sparring arena and full of strange devices but it was decent enough. I found what I assumed was a sparing dummy and began to work a series of hand to hand combat combinations. After several moments someone called, “You always spar late at night?”

“Do you always follow women around,” I smirked at Bucky halting my training.

“Only when they’re pretty,” He winked joining me on the mat, “You’re very good.”

“Well,” I scoffed with a shrug, “I have killed a hundred men.”

He laughed at my joke, “Is that all, you’ve got some catching up to do doll.”

“I suppose you’ve killed more,” I rolled my eyes.

“Nearly three hundred,” he chuckled, “How many have you actually killed?” I raised an eyebrow, “I don’t need your superpowers to see that you ain’t killed a hundred people.”

“Fourteen,” I replied with a shrug, “I wanted to see how you would react.”

“We ain’t all angels here doll,” he shrugged, “I think even Steve has killed more than that…”

“War is different than our craft,” I pointed out, “The Captain has never killed a man in could blood. Nor would he.”

“Can’t argue there.”

“So,” I sighed returning to the dummy, “You have been sent to watch me again.”

“Not at all,” he shrugged causing me to pause and he elaborated, “I don’t sleep well, thought I’d come down here for a work out. Now I’m thinking you could use a sparing partner.”

“You sure you want to fight an Asgardian, sergeant?” I scoffed.

“I think I can handle it,” he smirked giving little stretch, “Shall we doll?”

“I wish you the best of luck Sergeant,” I smiled as we circled one another, “I’ve never been defeated by a man.”

“Well, I suppose I don’t stand much of a chance,” he chuckled, “I don’t believe in hitting a woman.”

We began, it was a flurry of swings and blocks. He was quick, far quicker than I would have expected considering his muscle. However it was not long before I managed to swing around him pulling him down with me. I was on my back but had managed to pin his flesh arm to his chest with my legs. I secured his head in a choke hold deciding not to use my full strength. His metal arm pulled at my grip trying to earn some release and as I strengthened my grip he managed to only earn a slight reprieve. He pulled up slamming me down loosening my grip and rolling pinning me with his metal arm across my chest. I sucked in a breath focusing on the fight rather than Loki’s words swirling in my head. I drove my knee up sending him forward, I rolled with him straddling his waist flattening his arms to either side and holding them with all my strength. 

I was panting but so was he. We were inches from one another cool blue eyes to green. I huffed asking, “Do you submit?”

“Don’t think I stand a chance,” he smirked a crooked grin, “Give me on mercy though?”

“Very well,” I nodded waiting for his request. I was surprised when his lips found mine coaxing my attention away. My hands slipped from his arms and I soon found them sliding along my hips and waist. I let him continue feeling the slight stubble brush across my cheek as one of his hands slipped up into my hair.

“Sergeant?” A voice called as a presence appeared in the corner of the room, “Oh, forgive me, I did not realize.”

Bucky parted from me sighing as he looked over, “What Vision?”

“I sensed you were awake,” he explained as we sat up untangling ourselves, “And in distress. Perhaps I was mistaken.”

“We were sparing Vision,” Bucky sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “A harmless work out. I thought Wanda talked to you about this? The whole walking through walls things freaks us all out.”

“Forgive me,” he nodded, “I thought there was some urgency. Are you both alright?”

“My ego is bruised,” Bucky chuckled looking at me, “But I’m alright. She kicked my ass.”

“You are Lady Asta, yes,” Vision smiled offering me a hand up, “It is a pleasure to meet you. You have some quite remarkable gifts. And a unique view of the Prince Loki…”

“Vision,” Bucky muttered wincing, “I know Wanda gave you the mind reading talk.

“Apologies,” he replied, “I did not mean to intrude…”

“I took no offence,” I nodded, “I too know a seer. She forgets sometimes others do not share her insight. Surely, though, with your access to my mind you could tell me how I received my title?”

He stared for a moment and smiled, “It was a gift, from Loki. You came of age and completed your studies. He gifted you a place in the court as a result.”

“You have a truly great gift,” I smiled sharing a glance with Bucky, “However you must excuse me I should retire for the evening.”

I gave a short bow to them both and left the room, I knew Bucky intended to follow me and I hoped he did. I needed to put Loki’s words and my swirling thoughts to rest. As I neared my room he came jogging down the hall calling, “Asta…” I paused and he caught up sighing, “I’m sorry about all that. I didn’t mean to…”

“Sergeant Barnes,” I smiled opening my door, “If it had been unwelcome you would not be standing here.”


	7. Are you coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty ch i know its much earlier than my other works but i got a great idea i will update tags later.

“Are you coming,” I smirked stepping into my room holding the door open for him. 

“So I’m guess…” he began but I cut him off with a kiss as I closed the door. This I knew how to do, Loki had never asked me to perform this service in court but I had learned. I needed to know that Loki’s observations were nothing, mortals died, they lived short lives, they were lower than peasants. I could not put myself through that unless it was true. I would know the markers when it was over. I backed him toward the bed stripping him of his shirt before giving him a small push onto the bed. I climbed on top of him grinding as I kissed him loosening the ties of my bodice. He quickly took over for me as I slipped my hands along the muscles of his chest and across his shoulders and slipping into his hair after he’d slipped the bodice from my shoulders. 

I quickly slid my trousers over my hips as his hands skimmed over my exposed flesh. I let him flip me over onto the mattress as my legs parted around his hips but he paused. I was confused and asked, “Is everything alright?”

He took a steading breath resting his forehead on mine sighing, “I need to know something… Did he ask you to do this? Is this some kind of game?”

I studied his face curiously replying seriously, “Loki has never asked me to have sex with a man for his political means nor any other reason. He would never ask me to debase myself. You may rest easy Sargent knowing this is of my own volition.”

“Thank fuck,” he breathed descending on me once again. I quickly undid his belt and he shuffled out of them a hand twisting in my hair as a deep kiss passed from his lips to mine. It wasn’t rushed it was slow and intoxicating, utterly disarming. Before I realized his lips were gone he was near my hip trailing tender stubble roughed kisses down my thigh before hooking my leg over his shoulder. I was perplexed, I knew where he was going but I had not known men to tend to this action without prompting. However, my head dropped back as his mouth devoured my core. My body tensed as pleasure coiled tight through my body drawing my hands to his hair.

He didn’t hesitate at my grip but seemed to be urged forward and I gasped, “Dyrr regin!”

I tumbled into star studded blackness my back arching as his grip on my hips kept me steady. When I shuddered back to Midgard Bucky was smirking at me, his head resting against my thigh. He pressed a stubbly kiss to my leg smiling, “Hey gorgeous, you alright there?”

I let out the breath trapped in my lungs grinning, “Ravenous.”

I rolled him over sliding down his body slipping my hands deep into his hair drawing his lips back to mine. I reached down positioning him at my entrance and catching his moan against my lips as I sank down on him. I sat back adjusting to his size and felt cool metal spread across my back as he sat up peppering my neck and chest with his lips. I gasped and moaned as I started to rise and fall back into his lap as he purred in my ear, “God, Asta… I… I don’t… I might…”  
I cut off his words with a kiss as his worries crashed across me in waves. I continued my moment whispering, “I’m not breakable sergeant.”

He growled and I moaned as he took up my motions with a vigor. His bionic arm supported me splaying across my back as right drifted across my skin slipping into my hair. He held me tight to him as we both built again, I could feel my body tightening like a spring about to snap once again. Suddenly we both fell over the edge and I found my name escaping his lips among other blasphemous things. I was shocked to find his slipping through my own lips as we fell back on the mattress in each other’s embrace. After a long moment he breathed, “I’m sorry… I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m still not used to my strength since…”

“I understood,” I sighed, “Thank you.”

I started to get up and he reached out for me, “Don’t go…”

“It’s my room,” I scoffed smiling at him, “I was merely going to clean up. I won’t be a moment.”

“Right,” he laughed shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I’m a bit rusty. You’re the first doll I’ve had since the 40s.”

I smiled back stepping into the bathroom. I tidied myself feeling a faint strain in my back, a dull ache like an old wound. I pulled my long blond hair aside and turned my back to the mirror gawking at the beast now emblazoned on my back.


	8. Shit hits the fucking fan

There stark on my back in thin white and silver lines was a dragon just below my right shoulder near the center of my back. It’s wings were thrown back but it bore no scales instead it had a strange pattern of thin rectangular lines. I recognized the pattern, my hands had been skimming it all night. This was not possible, it was legend nothing more. These things did not happen, at least that was the thought that kept swirling in my mind. This was supposed to be simple sleep with the sergeant to sort my own feelings, but my emotions had not changed. I was still uncertain yet I had an irreplaceable mark on my back. I sucked in a breath it could be an illusion, I cautioned myself, there was still one with unknown magic out there, this could be a trick. I sucked in a breath stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Bucky sprawled on the bed. He looked up and his brows knit together asking, “Everything alright doll?”

I swallowed I needed to know, “Let me see you.”

“What?”

“Now, get up,” I demanded and he sat up. I didn’t have to get any closer I could see it on his chest near his right shoulder. It was a mark thin and pale like mine, almost like a scar but it took the form of a misting wolf. 

He watched me closely as I stared at the mark on his chest frozen. His eyes followed my gaze down to his pec blinking, “What the hell? I know it’s been a bad few months but I’m pretty sure I’d remember that…”

“It’s a soul mark,” I breathed hollowly, “it is what happens when two souls bind together… it is rare among my people, unheard of among yours… I… excuse me.”

I made for the door and he rolled over the bed quickly catching me as he stepped between me and the door sighing, “Asta, wait… I don’t understand, this thing kind of just shows up because we… like soulmates…”

“I believe your people once called them that,” I muttered grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body, “My people call them Fated.”

I pushed past him as he hastily pulled on his boxers following me out into the hall rushing, “Asta, wait… Where are you going? What’s wrong?”

“I must speak with Loki,” I muttered continuing.

“What does he have to do with this?” Bucky huffed feeling a little jealous.

“He may be able to answer my questions,” I muttered, “I need to make sense of this.”

“Asta please,” he sighed, “Just talk to me…”

“Stay or leave, I do not care,” I muttered leaving him behind, “I’m going to speak with Loki.”

He didn’t follow me as I left. I didn’t knock as I reached Loki’s door, I just stormed in surprising him. He was still up working and I huffed demanding, “Why did you urge me to sleep with Sergeant Barnes?”

He raised an eyebrow getting up and closing door replying, “I didn’t. I did say you should seek him out but only because I noticed you two appear to share a kinship. Why? What has happened, Asta? Has he hurt you?”

“You swore to me you would never manipulate me like you do them,” I frowned staring at him, “You said that you respected me more than that. What was this to accomplish? Tell me.”

“Asta I have not manipulated you,” he frowned and I could feel his concern filling the room, “Asta talk to me. What is wrong?” I dug through the emotion searching for his intentions, he knew what I was doing and pursed his lips nodding, “Sit. Explain.”

I sighed dropping the towel and showing him my back. I heard him mutter an expletive under his breath before his long fingers glided over it. Then he was gone for a moment and a robe was draped around my shoulders as he asked, “When did this happen?”

“But a moment ago,” I muttered pulling it tightly around me and sitting on the couch with him, “I… What is it? It cannot be…”

He smiled taking my hands reassuringly, “May I assume he also bears a mark.” I nodded feeling a swirling of confusion in my mind, “It is indeed. I have seen it before, and you now bear his soul mark.”

“How do you know?” I shook my head.

“Thor too bears a mark,” he explained, “He came to me during the convergence when I questioned his love for Jane. These soul marks are real, Asta. Why are you so fearful of it? Do you not love him?”

“I do not know him,” I scoffed staring at him, “You have always taught me caution and learning. Knowing everything before taking an actioned step. And now a man I slept with to clear my own head of irrelevant emotions is bound to me forever!”

“Irrelevant?” Loki raised an eyebrow, “Since when have your emotions ever been irrelevant, my dear. Lie down you need to be calm.” I adjusted my position lying with my head in his lap trying to take calming breaths as he soothed, “Relax Asta. Why are you so worried?”

“He is mortal,” I muttered, “Is this just another cruel trick of the universe, Loki. Like my sister… that I am granted love but will live a thousand of his lifetimes without him…”

“Oh my dear,” he sighed stroking my hair, “We both know you would find a way to keep him. You have ever been the most determined, courageous, and intelligent woman I have met. If Fate has worked some trick it should know to fear your wrath. We do not know much of these bonds, the questions you trouble yourself with trouble my brother’s mind as well. For all we know this may be the very thing that extends the life of mortals. What truly troubles you?”

“I am uncertain,” I sighed closing my eyes, “For the first time since I have known you I am uncertain. My emotions are swirling again, I have lost control of them… lost the control you taught me to have.”

“Oh darling,” he chuckled, “I taught you control so you could find peace not so you would not feel.”

“I do not understand this,” I muttered, “I have grown so accustomed to…”

“Then let me help you,” he smiled, “What do you feel, Asta?”

“Fear,” I whispered, “confusion… my heart it beats so fast, I feel as though I cannot breathe… but I feel joy as well…”

“Oh child,” he chuckled kissing my forehead, “That is love.”

“It does not feel the same,” I shook my head looking up at him, “It is not like before.”

“This is a far deeper love than you have experienced,” he smiled, “you should rest, my dear. Get some sleep…”

“May I stay here tonight,” I hesitated, “I…”

“Of course, Asta,” he smiled.


	9. Code Green

I awoke to a knocking at the door and noticed the late hour shining on the alarm clock. I blinked away my sleep seeing Loki open the door nodding, “May I help you?”

“I um…” Bucky swallowed bracing himself, trying to sound a little more intimidating to the god, “You weren’t in the lab.”

“I am not,” Loki nodded admitting to himself toying with the young soldier would be fun, “And I informed Dr. Foster that I would work from here today. As I’m sure, if you went to the lab, she would have informed you of.”

“Right,” Bucky nodded, “Well I thought I’d double check…”

“Yes,” Loki smiled and I tried not to giggle, “Well, as you can see, I am here. Doing the research Dr. Foster requires. So if you’ll excuse me I have better things to be doing than standing in this doorway.”

“Wait,” Bucky sighed grabbing his arm and I sat up in the bed, but I could sense Loki wasn’t concerned.

“You would threaten a Prince of Asgard,” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Bucky sighed letting go of him, “I just… Is Asta alright? She… she didn’t come back and I was… She didn’t look alright when she left…”

“Asta is fine,” Loki nodded.

“Is she…” Bucky bit his lip, “Is she here?”

“She is,” he nodded.

Bucky sighed swallowing, “Can I talk to her? I just want to make sure she’s okay… I fucked up, I get it, it just want to make sure she’s okay.”

Loki smirked stepping aside, “Of course.” 

“Was that some kind of test?” Bucky scoffed raising an eyebrow, “Like I’ve got your approval or somethin’?”

“You haven’t even begun to earn my approval,” Loki rolled his eyes as Bucky stepped into the room. I jumped up stepping toward the bathroom but his voice stopped me as he frowned, “Asta. Speak with the boy…”

“She doesn’t have to,” Bucky rushed shoving his hands into his pockets, “Sorry, Asta. I… I didn’t mean to bother you…”

“It’s fine,” I nodded knowing I had to speak with him, “Just… excuse me a moment to change.”

“Here,” Loki nodded offering me a shirt and shorts, “I asked Agent Romanoff to find something that might be less out of place.”

“Thank you,” I nodded stepping into the bathroom and changing into the new clothes. I stepped out again and we stepped into the hall. I swallowed as we walked down the hall noticing the cameras, “Is there somewhere we can talk less observed.”

“Of course,” Bucky smiled opening a door outside. We started to stroll across the grass and he sighed, “So I take it this was kind of shock to you too, huh?”

“I was not expecting it,” I admitted, “Forgive me for how I acted last night I… was not myself. I should have explained.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Bucky shook his head, “I kind of figured it was an unusual thing from how scared you looked coming out. It was either that or you were pregnant, and I know I’m a bit dated but things don’t happen that fast…” I smiled at his joke and he sighed, “So soul mates, huh?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “among my people we call them fated. Not much is known about them, it has not happened in many years. It had long since faded into legend… I didn’t think it was possible…”

“Hey,” Bucky scoffed with a shrug, “I’m not some star eyed little girl, doll. It’s as strange to me as it is to you. Bit of a hopeless romantic, but I ain’t been one for love at first sight… Well I guess this,” he tapped his shoulder, “Changes things.”

“I suppose it does,” I nodded trying to shake the knot in my stomach, “Sergeant…”

“I think we’re a bit past that, Darlin’,” he grinned, “I’d much rather you call me Bucky, or James if you’d rather. I haven’t been a sergeant in nearly seventy years.”

“James,” I swallowed keeping myself to what I knew, “This is rare, and unusual considering our circumstances…”

“Don’t worry about that,” he shook his head, “Don’t worry about this, about me, or us, or whatever.” He picked up my hands kissing them, “Look, Asta, you are gorgeous, and fierce, and so goddamn smart. And well somethin out there, god, universe, whatever thinks we’re a pretty good match. Now I’d like to get to know you more, but I ain’t expecting any more of a chance than you’re willing to give me. We could start things slow, if you like…”

“James,” I began then paused, I felt the tension, the knot that had been stirring deep inside me since I’d left him the night before ease away. I blinked feeling more at peace than I had in a long time, “I would like that… Forgive me, things are clear to me when it comes to reading others but, since I developed my gift deciphering my own emotions has been rather difficult.”

“I take it you got it pretty early on,” Bucky smiled as they continued, “Must not have been easy.”

“It was better once I learned to control it,” I smiled relaxing a bit.

He ran a hand through is long hair smiling, “So what do you like to do when you’re not off spying, or stealing, or assassinating?”

“I enjoy books,” I laughed, “and dance, I used to dance a lot… Music, I liked to sing… but my duties keep my rather busy since Loki disappeared.”

“What exactly goes on in court,” he asked, “My history isn’t that great.”

“Well,” I sighed as we strolled, “I’ve mostly been keeping Thor out of trouble. Court is mostly people gossiping, making deals, arranging marriages for political advantage…”

“So politics,” he chuckled grinning charmingly.

“Yes,” I laughed, “I mostly eaves drop or gossip. Occasionally I step in to… well.”

“Make sure Thor keeps his pompous ass on a throne,” Bucky smiled, “You’ve been helping him even though he’s a complete ass to you.”

“Loki cares for him,” I explained and sensed a nagging feeling of jealousy, “I owe much to Loki, he’s saved my life on more than one occasion. Even when we believed him dead I wanted to act in…” I stopped myself thinking of a better way to explain, “I did not want it to be in vain. Thor is an ass but he’s rather decent most of the time.” I swallowed drifting away from my world, “What about you, James? When you are not here what do you enjoy?”

He laughed, “I don’t get out much. I’m a bit of a flight risk so I stay on base most of the time. If I’m being honest I only remember pieces of who I used to be. I know I used to cut a mean rug but… that was gibberish wasn’t it.”

“Only slightly,” I smiled.

“I used to dance, only casually,” he grinned, “You know at a party or somethin’. I used to read a lot, Steve said it was hard to pull a book from my hand. I play video games now, I can cook Steve out of the kitchen.”

“Games?” I smiled, “like dice?”

“I’ll have to show you,” he smiled, “Tony’s got a mean set up. I’m not sure I could really explain it. I’m a bit new to it myself…”

There was a quiet buzz from a black brick at his hip and Steve’s voice came through, “Buck, we need a hand. Code green, labs. Jane is out safe…”

“On it,” Bucky replied turning to me but I was already heading back toward the base.

“What is a code green?” I inquired as he caught up, “May I presume danger?”

We neared the base and I noticed the windows around the lab had peeled away. There was a large figure standing in the lab with green skin emanating rage and glaring at Loki. I stared for a moment as Bucky sighed, “That is a code Green, Banner Hulked out. Look I’ll be…”

“Allow me,” I rushed dashing forward.

Loki spotted me and barked, “Asta!”

I whistled achieving the beasts attention as I drew my sword, he bounded out of the lab toward me and I tossed it away as I sent out my own waves of peace. I could see the large man start to relax slightly as the Avengers rushed toward us. I used my magic to soothe his temper as I nodded, “Dr. Banner?”

“Banner not here,” it huffed at me, “Who you? Don’t know you.”

“Very well,” I nodded, “I am Asta of Asgard.”

“Hulk,” he huffed.

“It is a pleasure,” I nodded feeling the tightly woven knot of rage nestled within the beast, “Is everything alright? I heard there was an alarm.”

“Puny god insult Bruce,” he huffed and I felt it grow as he looked at Loki who was maintaining a safe distance. Everyone was watching us warily but I ignored them attempting to soothe him once again.

“I see, an action I am certain he regrets,” I urged, “he sometimes does not know when to hold his tongue. You have my apologies, I should have watched him more carefully.”

“You watch puny god,” he raised an eyebrow at me.

I bowed, “It is my duty. I shall endeavor not to fall short again. I apologize for any offence, Hulk.”

“You nice,” he snorted, “Like you.”

“Thank you,” I nodded, “You are an honorable warrior. I give you my vow that I will protect Dr. Banner in your absence.”

He gave a short nod and snorted as the color began to fade from his skin and he shrunk before my eyes. Within moments Dr. Banner was standing before me looking near exhausted mumbling, “What happened?”

A team of people rushed to his side helping him onto a rolling bed. The other Avengers were still gawking at me as Tony commented, “I have never seen anyone hold a conversation with him and frankly it’s a little scary.”

Loki frowned as I approached them, “Are you alright?” I nodded and he frowned, “What were you thinking? You know better Asta…”

“I was best equipped to handle Dr. Banner’s rage,” I scoffed at him knowing I was vindicated, “Rage you inspired. I took precautions, calming him before speaking with him. He was no bigger than a frost giant, I have handled worse.”

Loki’s lips pursed together, “Worse?”

“What exactly did you do to Bruce?” Tony chipped in distracting Loki’s lecture.

“I calmed the creature Hulk,” I explained, “By manipulating the emotions around us. It is a simple trick, I usually inspire jealously in courtesans but this was not much different.”

“Did you just negotiate a cool down with Hulk?” Steve gawked at me.

“It was not hard,” I shrugged not understanding the impressiveness of my actions, “He was upset about Loki’s insult, I promised to prevent further insult. Hulk was satisfied, granted that may be due to my magic…”

“You’ve got magic,” a blond man with a bow muttered tensing and eyeing me suspiciously.

“Asta cannot bewitch your mind,” Loki snickered, “you may rest at ease Agent Barton…”

“Like I trust you,” he glared.

“He speaks the truth,” I assured him, “I have no control over the mind, other than reading memories. Even that is not fully, I can only sense the most important features of a person’s past. I can however manipulate emotions on some occasions, though not for long.”

“Wicked,” Tony nodded slowly eying me up and down, “I’ve got to have a look at you. I might be able to synthesize something to help when Bruce is beyond us.”

I could feel a building anger coming from Bucky as Tony eyed me and I tried to reach out soothing the frayed nerves around me. Loki rolled his eyes, “My protégé is not here for your musings.”

“You want to be beaten into the floor of my lab again,” Tony scoffed, “Be my guest, rock of ages.”

“Is this a common occurrence,” I asked studying their reaction.

Steve sighed, “Bruce stays on top of it but the Hulk is a time bomb sometimes he just gets set off. Most times Bruce keeps him under control but…”

“I would not be opposed to aiding Dr. Banner remain himself,” I sighed looking to Loki, “Provided you see no risk in the manner.”

Loki nodded conceding, “Of course not. However, I will expect Lady Jane to consult on all matters. I find her work to be far more progressive than your when it comes to our technology.”


	10. Sargent Barnes is safe

Loki disappeared to fetch Jane so they might resume their research while Tony left to check on Bruce. Everyone else slowly dispersed and without any indication I was needed elsewhere I chose to return to my room until someone was ready for me. Bucky followed and I could sense his desire to speak so I made sure to turn down an empty hall on my way to the rooms. When he didn’t take the opportunity I slowed my pace until I was at his side yet he said nothing and I frowned studying him. Bucky noticed my look and paused asking, “Everything alright doll?”

“You wish to speak with me yet are not,” I frowned confused, “Is something the matter James?”

As quickly as I spoke his hands were in my hair pulling my lips to his. I relaxed into him despite my surprise only to have him suddenly pull back muttering rapidly, “I’m sorry that’s not taking it slow… I just… you’re alright…”

I calmed his flustering, “I am fine James. Dr. Banner did me no harm, something I do not think the rest of your team could say if they had done what I had. Your embrace does not give me pause to hesitate, James. I only hesitate because all my life I have been taught caution and calculated action, this… our… we are neither cautious nor calculated, we have been very rash. While enjoyable… blissful, my mind still wars against what I feel.”

“There’s nothing for it then,” he smirked kissing me again lifting me up, “I’ll have to win your mind over.” He set me down again muttering, “You’re really alright. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you just walked up to Hulk. Which is a realistic thing for a man my age.”

“I am far older than you James,” I smirked back.

“Barnes,” Agent Romanoff called from down the hall and Bucky’s hands were off me in an instant, “They want her down in the lab.”

“Right,” he nodded under the red head’s intimidating stare, “I’ll um…”

“I’ve got it,” She smiled making me suspicious, “Why don’t you get some shut eye? Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Ahh,” James scoffed shrugging his shoulders, “I’m fine, I sleep more than Steve does. I honestly don’t mind.”

“Go take a break, Barnes,” Agent Romanoff frowned, “We need you on your A game with Loki and this nutter here.”

I felt James tense slightly but sighed, “Fine, Nat. I’ll be in the rec room if you need me.”

We parted ways and I followed Agent Romanoff down the halls paying close attention to where we were going. We had taken a route in the direction of the labs but we were not in fact on any route that would intersect the labs. I remained calm watching the red head closely for any kind of action. Finally, I decided to break the silence commenting, “I take it I have not been requested at the labs yet.”

“Not yet,” she replied flatly stopping in the hall, “I’m surprised you cooperated this far.”

“I am stronger, faster, and more agile thanks to my Asgardian blood,” I returned raising an eyebrow at her, “the time it would take you to subdue me either the artificial intelligence programmed into this building or my abilities would have notified your friends and Loki to our fight. They would reach us before you succeeded in causing serious harm… if I was human.”

“I have sparred with Thor,” She offered smirking.

“That is supposed to intimidate me,” I scoffed, “What do you wish to speak with me about? I sense it’s not something you wish your friends to know.”

“What are you doing with Bucky,” she came forward with it.

“Sargent Barnes is my shadow whilst here,” I replied flatly, “I believe your friends assigned him to watch me. That is what I am doing in the presence of Sargent Barnes, miss Romanoff.”

“Sleeping with him part of that?” she jabbed in an attempt to shame me.

“Apparently is it,” I shrugged neutrally, “I assure you he was not taken against his will, if that is your concern.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not toying with him,” she narrowed her eyes, “What’s Loki’s angle?”

“Loki has no designs on having me sleep with Sargent Barnes,” I replied, “He was rather surprised when I told him I had.”

“What’s your angle then?”

“I have no angle,” I shrugged, “I wished to sleep with Sargent Barnes and I did. That is my angle. So far it has not impeded his ability to do his job, if that is your concern.”

“Bucky is my friend,” she pursed her lips at me, “I may be better at noticing things, but you can’t believe Steve won’t find out. Bucky will tell him. You had better not harm him emotionally or otherwise. I have no problem distracting your master for him….”

“I have no intention of harming Sargent Barnes,” I explained, “Nor do I believe Loki wishes to ask me to. He is here amicably as a favor to Thor and I am here as a favor to him. I assure Agent Romanoff Loki would be quite cross with me should I bring any harm to anyone intentionally or unintentionally without his orders. Sargent Barnes is quite safe, though I might suggest if you have concerns you take them to him as it is beyond my power to keep him out of my presence.”


	11. no trust for Tony

I left Agent Romanoff and returned to the labs alone to find Loki waiting somewhat bemused while Jane and Mr. Stark argued over the best way to proceed. They didn’t appear to notice me at first but after a moment Loki called into the argument, “I believe Asta is here Dr Foster.”

“Asta,” she looked up, “hello, sorry about that. Perhaps we should just ask her Tony.”

“I have a few opinions on the matter,” Loki smiled at them.

“Who says you get a say,” Stark scoffed, “I’m with Jane, Asta decides.”

“I am Asta’s legal guardian,” Loki countered toying with a some paper clips on the desk, “Not to mention I know far more about this world than she does…”

“Asta are you underage?” Jane asked surprised, “Not to be rude but are you an adult? I mean how old are you?”

“Seven hundred and eighty three,” I replied neutrally, “An adult by both Earth and Asgardian standards. However Loki is my guardian, and I trust his judgment.”

“Jesus,” Stark swore under his breath looking at Loki, “And you’re older than she is. I want whatever they give you out there. you guys look damned good for ancient buggers you are.”

“Tony,” Jane frowned at him shaking her head, “Well to understand your powers I would like to begin with some medical examinations to establish a baseline while she’s at rest, then some with her using her powers. I’d like to take some radiation readings to compare them with the type of readings we get from your magic. Some blood test would be good, brain activity scans, we really will need Simmons… provided you’re alright with all of that Asta?”

I gave a curious glance to Loki and he nodded, I nodded to Jane, “Nothing you have said is of concern. I will happily submit to these tests. Where would you like to begin Dr. Foster?”

“Perhaps a baseline of her vitals?” Loki suggested, “Should I fetch Dr. Simmons for the more evasive examinations?”

“I’m useless with needles,” Jane admitted, “Would you mind?”

“Not at all, Mr. Stark,” Loki nodded to the door.

“What do you need me for,” he scoffed.

“I would appreciate it if you were not present to ogle my protégé,” Loki frowned pointedly, “As I’m sure Dr Foster and Dr Simmons will need Asta to change to perform the examination.”

“Don’t trust me with your lady, magic man,” Stark snickered stepping toward the door as Loki used his magic to produce a robe for me to wear.

Loki rolled his eyes handing the robe to me before following Mr. Stark to the door muttering, “I wouldn’t trust you with my scullery maid, Mr. Stark.”

“You know you don’t have to do this because he says so,” Jane ventured after they were gone, “I know you’re his ward or something but honestly it’s fine if…”

“I do not mind, Lady Jane,” I replied giving a curt nod, “Loki may give me orders on occasion but most often my actions are my own. In fact I don’t think he is overly pleased with my volunteering for experimentation. From what you described you wish to take some blood, nothing I am unfamiliar with. You wish to scan me as you have Loki, no harm there. And you wish to look at images of my brain, which if it was of concern Loki would have said. If I can be of help I am happy to be.”

“Alright,” she smiled, “I just wanted to make sure. I know things are different on Asgard and didn’t want to put you in a bad position. Thor didn’t say much about how things worked between you and Loki before he left and it’s hard to tell when Loki is telling the truth.”

“Thank you for the concern, Lady Jane,” I nodded feeling her genuine warmth and caring wash over me. It was the first time I had felt such genuine care from anyone but Loki in a long time. I smiled nodding, “My service to Loki is consensual, Lady Jane, it is built on hard won trust. I trust Loki to protect me, care for me, educate me, not to make me do anything to cause myself harm or anything I would not do of my own volition. He has never abused that trust. In exchange I offer him my services as a spy and an assassin working for his goals within court, protecting the people he cares for and so on.”

“He didn’t ask you to help with New York did he,” she realized looking rather surprised.

“This is the first time I have been to earth,” I replied beginning to change as Jane turned her back to give me privacy, “As far as I was aware Loki was dead until Thor returned with him in chains. I thought he fell into the abyss… though I was surprised to hear of the attack.”

“Really?” she asked as I discarded my boots, “Wednesday, will you give Asta some privacy?”

“Yes Dr. Foster,” an automated voice replied and the windows became tinted.

“Loki has never thirsted for war,” I explained shedding my clothes and donning the robe, “He was ever the diplomat. Thor, Thor thirsted for war. He never ceased to talk about smiting down the frost giants for good… All things change I suppose.”

“hmm,” Jane offered neutrally as the door handle jiggled.

“Lady Asta, shall I permit Dr. Simmons, Mr. Stark, and Loki to enter the room?” the voice asked, “Or would you like a couple more moments.”

“I am finished Miss Wednesday,” I acknowledged and the door opened. 

A young brunette in a lab coat stepped in smiling as she extended a hand to me, “Lady Asta, am I right? It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for putting up with our eccentricities.”

“I am glad to help,” I replied shaking her hand.

“Right, vitals first yes?” Simmons nodded to Jane, “Wednesday, please may I have a curtain around the examination table.” A curtain descended around a gently reclined bed and she nodded for me to have a seat, “Right, Jane do you mind taking notes for me.”

“Of course not,” she replied picking up a board with paper attached as Simmons closed the curtain around us.

Simmons smiled, “I’m going to start by taking your pulse,” I nodded and she took a light grip on my wrist with three fingers and examined her watch commenting after a moment, “twenty-six over sixty for heart rate.”

“Isn’t that abnormal?” Jane looked up writing down the numbers.

“No,” Jane replied explaining the next test briefly as she placed a metal device to my chest, “Thor’s resting rate is twenty-nine, a well-trained athlete like Natasha and Clint rest at about forty. I would guess it just indicates a higher metabolism and physical fitness, which we know Asgardians to have. Deep breath in… and out… and again, in… out. Right one moment, do you mind turing around so I may listen at the back, Asta.”

“Not at all,” I shrugged lowering the robe and turning my back to them feeling the cool of the metal on my back. 

“In… and out,” Simmons coached, “and once again. That is a lovely tattoo, by the way. Her respirator functions are strong and sound the same as humans…. Jane.”

“Sorry, right respiratory function,” she muttered scribbling away on the paper as I turned around. She glanced up at me curiously her surprise evident on her face as she continued to take notes.   
They checked my motor function, blood pressure, temperature, and many other things before Dr. Simmons told Jane she could stop taking notes. She withdrew the curtain and wheeled over a little table with some kind of needle and plastic device. She smiled explaining, “Last thing, I just need some blood samples to run some tests on. It’s very simple I will insert this needle into your arm into a vein, then a small portion of your blood will flow through this one way valve into a sealed container. Later I will do some jiggery pokery in a lab and we might learn a bit about your abilities. Is that alright?”

“Of course,” I nodded as Jane’s eyes shifted from Loki to me and back again. Dr. Simmons wrapped a plastic ribbon around my upper arm and poked at my inner elbow for a moment before inserting the needle with a small pinch. She plugged a vial into the plastic device and my blood flowed out filling it before she pulled it away substituting another. I sat relaxed as she filled the vials while Loki watched intently studying her actions with scrutiny.   
As she was filling the final vial James appeared in the door and his worry dug into me like a thousand ants crawling under my skin. His eyes flashed from the needle in my arm to the five vials sitting on the table and he muttered, “Jesus, Doc. You gunna bleed her dry?”

“Bucky,” she smiled finishing the last and placing a bit of cotton over the needle and removing it, “How are you? You haven’t come for you physical after last mission.”

“Sorry, I’ll come by soon,” he brushed it off his eyes not leaving the medical table, “You know how I am. How is everything going?”

“Well,” Loki evaluated his arrival, “I believe Dr. Simmons was just finished. How is my Asta?”

“In peak physical condition,” Simmons smiled picking up her notes and the vials, “I’ll get these back to you all as quickly as I can.” She gave a pointed look to Bucky, “Friday, Sargent. Or I will be having words with the Captain.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugged as she left, “So how does it feel to be a lab rat?”

“Lab rat?” I remarked confused feeling his unease settle into the room.

“Knock it off Buck,” Jane rolled her eyes prepping some scanners, “It’s just a joke Asta. He means how have you found our tests. Tony can you get the…”

“Alpha scanner, got it,” Stark replied fetching a few things from another table. 

I studied James as he watched them closely almost warily as they prepared to begin their tests. As I studied him I felt a flash of a memory. It was fragmented and dark full of sharp pain and men in lab coats running around a table I was strapped to. I blinked the memory away burying the pain the way I supposed Bucky was in this moment. Loki caught my grimace as the memory made me feel queasy and frowned, “Everything alright Asta?”

“Of course,” I nodded trying to relax, “I was just wondering if I should perhaps change back into my clothes.”

“I don’t think Jane would mind,” Loki replied knowing full well I was lying.

“Hmm?” She looked up, “Oh, of course, Wednesday…”

The curtain lowered from the ceiling again and I closed it changing back into my shirt and jeans. When the curtain retracted once again James and Loki were gone and my unease and restlessness with them. Jane began her tests scanning me with various devices. After a few moments Loki returned with some food and nodded for me to eat while the tests continued. The food settled my stomach but I wondered about James, he didn’t seem well especially after seeing the doctor taking by blood.


	12. Tensions

Jane finished her base readings for the day and she and Stark began discussing the meaning of them intently. I waited hesitant to leave in case I was needed more information. Loki smiled nodding for me to go while they were distracted, he must have been able to see I wanted to check on James. I wandered the halls for a bit trying to find him to no avail. I made my way to the rec room wondering if I should wait there for him, I didn’t know where his room was this would probably be the best place. I didn’t wait long before he and Captain Rogers came in looking rather warn out from some kind of exertion. James paused in the doorway as if he was unsure of my presence. I opened my mouth to speak but the Captain scoffed first patting his friend on the back, “Bucky, talk to the girl.”

“Is everything alright James?” I asked frowning at how distant he felt, “You disappeared earlier…”

“I uh,” he shrugged, “Loki said you might have picked up on how uncomfortable I was in the labs. Said it might have been better if I gave you some space… You alright, they um…”

I could feel his deep set anxiety and concern tearing him to shreds as he tried to battle it down. I sighed drawing closer, “You’re not well, allow me…”

He took a step back, “I don’t want to do that to you again… you saw it earlier didn’t you, my memory. I don’t want to do that to you again…”

I shook my head reaching out and his metal arm caught my hand stopping it before I touched him. I rolled my eyes quickly flipping him and pinning him down resting my hand on the side of his face. I smoothed away the grinding emotions calming his mind feeling him relax under me. He sighed looking up at me as I explained, “Soothing your nerves does not open my mind to your memories the same as reading your emotions James. I am sorry I brought the memory back.”

“Doll,” he sighed as I let him sit up, “It ain’t you. Don’t ever think that. It’s just a messed up bit of me… I didn’t know I was gunna make you feel that way when I came to check on you…”

“James,” I smiled touching the side of his face, “I have seen the horrors of war, it didn’t startle me.”

He scoffed shaking his head, “I made you sick, doll. That’s a bit worse than startling you.”

“That was not caused by you,” I frowned, “The memory had strong emotions tied to it those mixed with the emotions I was reading in the room as well as my own. That is what made me ill, too many thoughts in my head, nothing to do with what I saw.”

“You sure,” he worried.

“Buck you done fondling your girl on the floor over there?” Rogers chuckled from the little kitchen, “Or am I gunna have to cook on my own?”

James rolled his eyes but got up helping me to my feet muttering, “I hear you punk. You hungry darlin’.”

“I would not mind eating,” I replied as we joined the Captain in the kitchen, “Anything I could help with?”

“Oh no,” James scoffed, “You’ve had a long day, I’m doing the work. Just have a seat and relax, doll.”

“I am not the one who is stressed,” I replied having a seat at the counter, “If I may point out. Is Dr. Banner alright?”

“He’s good, just resting off his outburst,” Rogers replied, “It’s just a good thing Thor wasn’t here what with Jane in the labs. Hell, I’m glad Darcy was out getting groceries for Jane.”

“Hopefully I will be able to help with such incidences,” I nodded as they began cooking, “Lady Jane seems optimistic.”

“It would certainly put Bruce’s mind at rest,” Rogers nodded, “He doesn’t like putting people in danger. I have to say though that was ballsy stepping up to him like that even for an Asgardian.”

“Don’t remind me,” James scoffed as he moved around the kitchen, “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“As I said to Loki he was no bigger than a frost giant,” I smirked at them, “I have faced far worse than him. Bilge snipes have more of a temper, and far less agreeable to my persuasions.”

“Loki is a frost giant right?” Rogers asked, “I remember Thor saying something about that.”

“He has Jotun blood,” I nodded, “but it is unlikely he is full Jotun.”

“Could just be short,” Buck scoffed moodily from the stove.

I stared perplexed at his back for a moment and the Captain flashed me a reassuring look as he called over his shoulder, “Hey jerk, I think I’ve got things in hand for a second. Mind getting Darcy for me, you know what she’s like if she misses all the cooking.”

“Sure,” he shrugged abandoning the pan on the stove and kissing my cheek as he left.

Once he was gone Steve sighed, “Forgive him, he’s just got some problems with handlers. And that’s how he sees Loki, he doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“He does not trust Loki looks after my best interest?” I muttered confused, “I could…”

“There’s nothing you can say to him that’s going to reassure him,” he sighed smiling, “he’s still recovering from what they did to him. I take it you saw a bit of it… I don’t know much about how your powers work or anything…”

“I saw a glimpse,” I nodded seeing his concern, “I can understand why he is distrusting. I take it you two are close Captain.”

“Steve,” he laughed, “You’re Bucky’s girl, you call me Steve. Yeah, Bucky and I have been peas in a pod since we were kids.”

“Will you be interrogating my intentions with James, like Agent Romanoff?” I chuckled and he looked surprised.

“Nat had a word?” he scoffed shaking his head, “Sorry about that. I’m not gunna bug ya’. Bucky told me about this thing you got. You two meant to be together, I ain’t going to stop you. He needs someone who cares about him like that. I was just gunna warn you, you got to bear with him on the lab stuff. He knows that Simmons and Tony would never hurt you like Hydra did to him but… I don’t know here we call it PTSD. Some things just send him back. Labs are one of them, that’s why it’s a fight to get him in to see Simmons after a mission.”

“Would it help if I went with him?” I frowned worried about him, “I could soothe his nerves.”

“It might actually,” Steve nodded continuing to prepare food, “He’s more at ease with you than I’ve seen him in a long time… I’m sorry but I gotta ask for his sake though… You trust Loki a lot, follow his orders, nothing wrong with that, but is there any chance this is gunna hurt Bucky. I don’t want to think the worst but I gotta know if he might ask you to…”

“To leave him,” I finished for him sighing, “No, I doubt there is any chance of this. Loki encouraged me to embrace this bond when I was shocked to say the least. Loki knows the weight of our bond he won’t tamper with it.”

Steve nodded as Darcy and James joined us, “Hello darlin’.”

“Hey there spangly,” Darcy smirked back, “Asta nice of you to join us maybe you can class up this dinner then.”

“Don’t know what you’re on about, spitfire,” James smirked at her, “Stevie and I are the classiest men around.”

“Says the man who nearly started a food fight,” She stuck her tongue out as she passed them to a cupboard, “Do you like wine Asta?”

“Yes,”

“My kind of girl!” Darcy grinned bringing over a large bottle and two smaller ones. She set the large one on the counter and popped the tops off the other two using the edge of the counter and her palm. She passed the open bottles to the boys and brought over glasses filling them with wine smiling, “So I heard you took on the hulk today? You got balls, big lady balls.”

“I was happy to help avert an incident,” I smiled sipping wine with her, “I hope I can help Lady Jane to prevent this in the future.”

“Janey doing her science thingy,” she nodded, “She’s good at that kind of thing. I’m sure her and Tony are having a field day. You know I find it helps if you just chuck something at them when they start obsessing.”

“Loki has kept them on track well enough without violence,” I chuckled, “And Lady Jane is very conscious of my comfort.”

“How is the old trickster,” She giggled, “I’m surprised the place is still intact.”

“Loki is well,” I nodded glancing at James, “Forgive me I forget everyone does not trust him as I do.”

“Why do you trust him?” Darcy asked.

“Darce,” Steve stared at her lack of gentleness in the subject.

“It’s a valid question,” Darcy stuck her tongue out at him, “I’m not trying to be rude, but there’s only so many ways to ask.”

“My trust was hard won, and is well deserved,” I replied avoiding any details I didn’t find pertinent, “He worked by far the hardest to earn my trust of any of anyone he has encountered. It took him many years, he often jokes my sister was far more trusting.”

“Yeah,” James finally chimed in, “I heard you mention your siblings the other day. Does your whole family work for him?”

“The sisters I mentioned are not related to me by blood,” I sighed swallowing a dry lump in my throat, “They are other women in Loki’s patronage. We are a sisterhood. My family…” I thought for a moment how best to end this line of conversation before more intrusive questions were asked, “My sister no longer is in Loki’s employ. She took the education he provided and sought employment elsewhere, as many of the young women Loki helps do.”

“That’s really cool,” Darcy smiled changing the subject, “So he’s kind of like running a boarding school for young ladies…” She laughed, “I’m sure that was terrible, huh. Dashing professor Loki…”

“Dinners ready,” Steve smiled as he and James set everything on the table swiftly ending Darcy’s fantasy.


	13. so much sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supper sorry for the hiatus course work and mind melts but i did have time for some art of bucky and asta please enjoy.

<http://givebackmysistersipod.tumblr.com/post/154403911616/and-finally-buckyasta-for-my-lovelies-i-promise>


End file.
